On a hunting off we go
by Paralelsky
Summary: They are lost, the Impala is out of gas and Sam is hurt. Can it get worse than that? Interconnected drabbles written as a challenge to myself to tell a story in exactly 100 words.P.S. Today I've updated twice, don't miss the final drabble!
1. No moon

**AN: **I've always admired those authors that could say so much, using only 100 words or less, that's why I decided to challenge myself with this: Interconnected drabbles following a fictional case of the boys. I'm open to suggestions, but above else prompts from all those interested in this little experiment of mine - if there should be any.

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Winchesters, or their universe. I'm just playing for awhile in Kripke's sandbox.**

**Prompt: none so far DX**

**Dedication: llLethell - **this is all your fault. :D

**Wordcount: **100

* * *

><p>There was no moon that night when the Impala finally stopped at the edge of the country road, headlights the only thing cutting back the darkness. Dean had known the car was running almost on empty, but he had foolishly believed that they could make it back to civilization.<p>

"Sonovabitch!_" _He forcefully hit the steering wheel then let out a frustrated sigh when his vision swam a little.

Near him, Sam slowly filled his makeshift bandages with fresh blood.

Outside, the shadows moved closer, a macabre dance around the car.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued?<strong>


	2. Creeping

**Rating: T**

**Prompt: Creeping - **Thank you Itsy!

**Word count: 100**

* * *

><p><em>One hour earlier…<em>

"Dammit, Sam! I've told you to fill her up."

Sam sulked in the corner, pointedly not looking at the fuel indicator stuck on _full_. How could he have known it was broken since two hunts ago? He'd thought only of their empty wallets when he skipped the gas pump for food.

"Sorry, man."

Dean snorted, minimally appeased. "At least we've come across this station. There's nothing else for miles."

Sam shivered, the absolute silence and the flickering lights creeping him out.

* * *

><p>To be continued? I'm waiting for your helpful suggestions and prompts. :D<p> 


	3. Crimson and Sallow

**AN: **I should probably warn you: the tired I am the more sadistic I become, and my inner eye is seeing lots of things to do in my future...So, I should probably also change the categories for this ficlet.

**Prompts: Crimson and Sallow - **yes, two of them, thank you so much **Itsy!**

**Word count: 100**

* * *

><p>The guy behind the counter looked worse than a ghost: sallow skin, limp hair and dead eyes, only his crimson shirt adding a horrible splash of color that made Sam wince and hesitant to get nearer.<p>

"Erm…" Sam stammered and then felt like an idiot. "The fuel pump outside is jammed. Could you…" but the words died in his throat as the guy moved slowly and raised a hand pointing at him.

"_We've been expecting you…"_

And then the shirt _rippled_ and tendrils came out heading directly towards Sam.

* * *

><p>I'm waiting for prompts. :D<p> 


	4. Get it off

**AN: **Moving along nicely, wouldn't you say?

**Word count: ~**100 "shifty eyes"

**Prompt? - **yes, please and thank you! As for the ones I've already received, I promise to put them to good use a.s.a.p. Forgive me, ladies?

* * *

><p>"Get it off me!" The words were a litany in his head, or maybe he was screaming them loud. He barely made it outside, blinded by panic and frantically tugging at his clothes.<p>

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam stilled as strong arms caught him, Dean's presence a touchstone in his frantic state. "What's the matter with you?"

"Can't you see it? It's all over me!" He was so caught in the _feel _of it; he took a moment to realize Dean was no longer with him.

"Dean?"

Something wet splashed over Sam. Where it hit the skin, it burned like acid.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnd what do you think? It's all in Sammy's mind...or not? <strong>**"le evil smile"**


	5. Fathom

**AN: **A second update from me in the same day? I must be losing my touch...or maybe I'm just craving some chocolate - someone knows why! :P

**Prompt: FATHOM...**and gloom. Thank you, Itsy!

**Word count: ~100**

* * *

><p>Tremors wracked Sam as black sludge poured from welts all over his chest and arms. The holy water had been brutal; only Dean's presence keeping him barely conscious. Five feet away, the demonic bits coalesced into a human shaped blob, radiating gloom and menace.<p>

"_Give him to us!_" it demanded.

"Never, you sonofabitch! He's MINE!" Dean snarled back.

"_We cannot fathom why you are protecting him. You know he will betray you again."_ It approached slowly, testing their defense.

Dean just held onto Sam's limp body and inched closer to the Impala.

"He's my brother." And for him, that was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Important question here: What season are boys in this? Please answer quickly cause I have to go and see someone about an angel. XD<strong>


	6. Locked nightmare

**Warning: **a bit of **swearing.**

**Prompts: nightmare - **from the awesome llLethell, and **locked - **from the lovely monkeymuse.

**Words count: 100**

* * *

><p>Dean barely locked the doors when the black shape splashed itself over the windshield.<p>

"_Why do you run?_"

"Come on!" the key turned, but the engine spluttered and refused to start.

"_You know you can never escape us!_" the voice was crooning as the dark mass spread over the Impala. Some tendrils sneaked inside, but Dean smoked them with holy water.

_What a fucking nightmare!_

Desperately, he turned the key once more. The engine rushed to life and the tires bit the tarmac.

"Yes!" His Baby was getting a wash and wax as soon as possible. _And Sam was paying_.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? And while I still have three more prompts to go, keep them coming - they are feeding my muse. XD<strong>


	7. Grey risk

**Prompts: grey - **and llLethell strikes again, plus **risk - **from my Itsy! Thank you ladies!

**Words count: 100**

* * *

><p>With a screech the thing was peeled off the Impala like paint the moment they could no longer see the gas station in the mirror. Dean relaxed his stance, but the adrenaline was still pumping. Beside him, Sam was drifting in and out of consciousness, his hoodie completely bloodied. And there was a grey tinge to his face that made Dean really worried.<p>

"Sam? You with me?"

When Sam didn't answer Dean considered the risk of stopping the car.

_Just one more mile, please hold on. _

He didn't know who he was trying to coax, the car or his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Where have my prompts gone? I'm getting hungry for more...:D<strong>


	8. Castiel and moonlight

**Prompts: Castiel - **llLethell is the awesome culprit; and **moonlight** - from my Itsy. Thank you very much ladies!

**Words count: ~100.**

* * *

><p>She'd betrayed him.<p>

Dean knew it was irrational to blame the car for stopping, when she'd been running on fumes for the last miles, but Sam was on the verge of unconsciousness_._ The cell phone didn't work as well, leaving a frustrated Dean just one last resort.

"Castiel, can you hear me?" He asked the sky, and tried not to be disappointed when no answer came.

Something moved in the shadows, and Dean cursed the lack of moonlight that left the night as black as tar.

"_Did you really think you can escape us?_" the question froze his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Where you expecting that? XD...And we're back at the beginning!<strong>


	9. Ashen and Icy

**Prompts: Icy **and **Ashen - Itsy**, you dared me not to use ashen and moonlight together, but didn't say anything about the next one. :D

**Word count:~ 100**

* * *

><p>His heart leaped in his throat and an icy hand gripped his lungs, but Dean struggled to breathe through his panic and think and act rationally. <em>Where was that bastard? <em>He'd been so sure they left that _thing _behind at the station.

No matter how much he squinted and whirled around, the only thing visible outside was the road right in front of the car's headlights. They were literally sitting ducks.

A sick sounding chuckle got his attention and Dean turned to his comatose brother, whose ashen face just broke into a demented grin.

"_We're right here._"

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, were you expecting that? I would love to hear your opinions. :D<strong>


	10. Tower in the Air

**Warning: some swearing and bad words;**

**Prompts: Air - **from my Itsy and **Tower - **the lovely monkeymuse. Thank you! I hope I did them justice, cause I'm a bit nervous about this chapter.

**Wordcount: ~100**

* * *

><p>Suddenly there was no air in the Impala, as Dean gripped Sam by the shirt and hissed: "Where is my brother?"<p>

The thing wearing Sam's body shrugged, seemly unconcerned with the blazing fury directed at it.

"_Trapped in here with us, like a princess in a tower._" Then it leered, an expression so out of place on Sam's face, that it made Dean almost recoil. "_Are you going to be the knight who saves him? You, a liar, a thief and a slut._"

Dean answered by splashing it with the rest of the holly water. Even as it smoked, it never stopped laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think in a review! And don't forget about the prompts!<strong>


	11. Justice

**Prompt: Justice - **from the lovely monkeymuse. I hope you like what I did with it. :D

**Wordcount: ~**100

* * *

><p>Inside Sam was screaming.<p>

This thing was not Meg taking over – flashes of consciousness followed by blanks – no, this time he was fully awake. And terrified and angry at the emotional damage it was inflicting in his brother: eyes that held contempt - not Sam's soul behind them; lips that spilled poison - not Sam's words; hands keeping the older hunter away - not what Sam wanted to do.

And with each chink in his brother's armor that the thing was chipping away, Sam could only silently rage at the injustice of it all.

_He would not stand for it any longer._

* * *

><p><strong>The reviews were certainly an inspiration. This was an unplanned update, but I just couldn't escape this image of Sam - so the only way to exorcise it was to write it down. :D <strong>


	12. Precious

**Prompt: Precious - **just like the one who gave me this prompt! ^.~

**Wordcount: ~100**

* * *

><p>„Exorcizamus te..." Hesitant at first, the precious words came to him without pause, so Dean became more resolute. „... omnis legio..."<p>

„_Do you really think that is going to work against us?_" The thing stopped laughing.

„... in nomine et virtute Domini..." The hunter steadily carried on.

„_This man is ours now._" Contempt radiated from Sam's expression.

„...pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis." Dean held his breath as the last word was spoken.

Nothing happened.

_„We are just too strong."_

„Come on, Sammy!" Dean pleaded brokenly. And just then Sam began coughing, as blackness trickled at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

><p>The words for the exorcism are taken from the really helpful<strong> supernatural-wiki. <strong>There's also a little test there that tells you** Which SPN character are you? - **I'd love to hear who did you get. **I am Sam, btw. XD**


	13. Sheen

**AN: **And we're back to Sam's POV. I hope you'll enjoy it! And don't forget to tell me what you think. :D

**Prompts: Sheen - ****Itsy, **one of the usual suspects strikes again.

**Words count:~100**

* * *

><p>Choking and struggling to breathe.<p>

„I'm here Sam." Firm hands offered something to hold on and Sam gripped them like a drowning man. His throat felt like it was scrubbed raw as something thick, viscous and foul tasting climbed out and spilled from his mouth.

„That's it, let it all out."

He heaved until there was nothing but air, and still he couldn't stop his clenching stomach.

„Relax, man. Come on. _Breathe!"_ Sam barely caught a glimpse of his brother – the sheen of sweat above the eyebrows, dark worried eyes – when a wave of a different pain threatened to overwhelm him.

* * *

><p>I'm really mean with poor Sammy, but it is so much fun to torture the brothers. :D<p> 


	14. Angry and violation

**Prompt: Angry **and **violation** - Itsy and monkeymuse have the honor this time.

**Words count: ~100 **

* * *

><p>There was a puddle of darkness going up in flames outside of the Impala and Dean wished he had done more to destroy <em>it<em>.

_To hurt it._

Instead he limited himself to a hateful sneer, while carefully tugging his brother on the passenger seat. Sam looked like he was about to keel over - the fight against the violation of his body taking its toll; and Dean took a ragged breath when the hand supporting his brother's chest encountered fresh blood.

"No!" Scared, but hiding it with anger he peeled off the soaked fabric to see wounds bleeding freely once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I just checked the stats on this story and I'm thrilled that there are aproximatively 70 regulars to this series. And while I absolutely adore my faithful reviewers: **llLethell**, **the Sorrowful Vampress** and **monkeymuse**; I would love to hear more from those of you just reading. Until then I'll believe the saying that "No news means good news." and continue the story as I've planned. Happy reading!


	15. Fluorescent Castiel?

**AN: **I have no idea what color is the light of the Impala's dashboard, so please allow me some artistic license? **Err... just enjoy the chapter!**

**Prompt: Fluorescent **and **Castiel **(again) - This time it's Itsy and llLethell that are the culprits. :D

**Warning: some swearing. It's Dean, what can I say?**

**Word count: ~100**

* * *

><p>"Fuck" he whispered harshly, as he eyed his brother. He'd thought the wounds had stopped bleeding - but that must have been the parasite - because the gashes he was treating? Those looked fresh.<p>

"Don't worry Sammy. We'll make it." He tightened the last bandage and searched the duffel for painkillers, the dashboard fluorescent light his only aid. A weak moan was his answer, but to Dean it was sweeter than a Metallica song. It meant Sam hanged in there, still fighting.

"You know what, Cas? This would really be the time to move your feathery ass down here."

* * *

><p><strong>"Happy grin." Thanks for the reviews do far. I love to hear from you!<strong>


	16. Sky at dawn

**AN: So I guess I learned my lesson: never update twice in the same day, with several hours between the chapters, cause half of the readers won't notice the newest chapter. That, or the last two were so horrible that half of you decided to not read anymore. I sincerely hope that's not the case. :D. **

**Prompts: llLethell **requested **dawn**, and **monkeymuse **requested **sky**. They go so well together, don't you think?

**Words count: ~100**

* * *

><p><em>Leave or stay? <em>

Both choices were equally damning. Every instinct he had, screamed at him to not let Sam alone and vulnerable, but leaving meant _gas_ and getting them both out of there - if he still had a brother by the time he'd returned to the car.

No, he couldn't take the risk, especially with Sam inexorably slipping away. No longer making a sound, he was too still while Dean kept a hand on his neck, one thump directly over the slowly beating pulse.

Dawn broke the sky, the light chasing the shadows as Dean weighted his options.

_What to do? _


	17. Hopeless, panic, despair, relief

**Prompts: hopeless, panic, despair, ****relief - **Once upon a time llLethell gave me a whole list of prompts, which I apparently forgot. But now that I've remembered them I had so much fun going through them. :D

**Words count: ~100**

* * *

><p>The rising sun was hurting his eyes, so Dean shielded them with his left hand, roughly wiping away the moisture gathered at their corners. He felt hopeless, caught in a whirlwind of panic and despair. He, no <em>they<em>, were running out of time.

The knock on the side of his door made him jump and almost reach for his weapon.

Checkered shirt, baseball hat, gruff demeanor.

Relief flooded his senses and Dean felt like he was taking the first breath of air after hours of drowning.

"Bobby," He called, opening the car door. "How did you find us?"


	18. Safe

**Prompts: safe - **llLethell

**Words count: ~100.**

* * *

><p>The next hour was a blur: EMTs, Sam strapped on a gurney, a speeding ambulance; and before he realized, Dean was slumped in the passenger seat, his heart and mind focused on the car in front of him, while Bobby steered the Impala and tried to distract his attention.<p>

Castiel, it seemed, did hear him last night, but couldn't find them, so the angel had dropped to the older hunter's house, teleported Bobby to the Winchester's last known location and then returned to the latest skirmish in Heaven.

Dean didn't question the story. He was just too happy Sam was finally safe.


	19. Exhale

**Prompts: exhale**** - Itsy**

**Warning: swearing.**

**Words count:~ 100**

* * *

><p>Exposure.<p>

That was what the doctor called it. Because traveling at night would leave any healthy twenty-eight year old as drained as if he'd spent two days in a scorching dessert. Not to mention having deep lacerations all over his body.

Yet for once, Dean said nothing and let the doctor speculate, too caught up in his inner battle against guilt. There was a figurative fist wrapped around his gut, and no amount of deep inhale and exhale managed to remove it.

Apparently, when Bobby finally found them, they were just _ten fucking miles_ away from the nearest town.


	20. Cookie

**Prompts: cookie - **bhoney, who is an awesome reviewer who when through all 16 chapters in one go and made my day so much brighter. I hope you like what I did with it.

**Words count: ~100**

* * *

><p>There was an anvil pressing him down, the only possible explanation for the weight he felt all over his body. Even opening his eyes took considerable effort, but Sam was stubborn. The image he saw was hazy at first, sliding into focus after a few slow blinks: his brother with his head bowed, slumped shoulders, elbows perched on the hospital cot and hands brought together as if in prayer.<p>

The picture of dejection.

Except there was a half eaten cookie dangling from his right hand.

"Are you going to finish that?" Sam asked, or at least tried to.


	21. A jerk, a bitch and a Cheshire grin

**AN: **So I missed the day I usually update that's why I decided to spoil you all with 5 updates in one day. That's right kids, f-i-v-e. Don't you all love me? Cause if you do, you know what to do. :D

**Prompt: jerk, bitch - **llLethell and **Cheshire grin - **Itsy

**Words count: ~100**

* * *

><p>"What?" Dean startled, wide eye expression would have made Sam snicker, except there was too much stark relief shinning in the hazel orbs. And Sam was still too tired.<p>

"The cookie." Sam clarified, eyes closing from fatigue.

"No. I'm saving it for when you're awake to eat it in front of you." The words were teasing, but there was no disguising the affection accompanying them.

"Jerk." Sam mumbled then promptly fell asleep.

"Bitch." Came the expected reply.

The soft smile tugging at his mouth was nothing like the Cheshire grin Dean usually sported when things finally went his way. No, this one was honest.

* * *

><p><strong>And don't forget to check them all. <strong>


	22. Nudge or kill?

**Prompt: nudge - monkeymuse **and **kill - llLethell. **Those were great prompts. :LD

**Words count: ~100**

* * *

><p>"There's nothing there?" Sam frowned and put down his almost full plate. The nudge on his elbow made him pick up the fork again, but his attention was on what Bobby was saying.<p>

"Just an old barn. I don't know what gas station you boys passed, cause it wasn't on that road where I found you. So my guess is a mirage. A really powerful one."

The brothers looked at each other. A tilt of the head was answered with a frown. A pleading look gained a long suffering sigh.

"Let's go and kill the sucker." Dean conceded the point.


	23. Purify, draw, puppet

**Prompts: purify - llLethell **and** draw - ****Itsy**: my lovely usual suspects and **puppet - TheThiefsDaughter **who finally decided to take a chance and challenge me. :D I hope you like what I did to them. Other than that, **I NEED NEW PROMPTS! **So please read, review and make that happen? Thank you.

**Words count:~100**

* * *

><p>How does one destroy a mirage? Simple: purify its place of origin.<p>

Bobby drew the runes around the barn, Dean sprinkled the salt and the lighter fuel while Sam, sitting in the Impala, run the chant in his head.

Aramaic, not a language he'd used before, and his tongue had trouble wrapping around the words. Bobby offered to take over, but Sam declined the help. The _sonofabitch_ who tried to make him a puppet, was going down by his hand.

The sun was at the horizon - the perfect time for the ritual, when the summer air around them suddenly chilled.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you really think I was letting the guys get away so soon? Mwahahaha...<strong>


	24. Ashes

**Prompt: Ashes** - **Itsy**

**Words count: ~100 **

* * *

><p>Ashes and soot filled the air as the burning barn crumbled, yet Sam shivered as if he's never been colder in his life. The chant barely progressed, chattering teeth mangling the words, and he could have sworn there were voices coming from the fire.<p>

Sudden pain blossomed in his chest and his vision shifted. It wasn't a barn anymore; it was a small house, then a funeral pyre and in the end a college apartment.

"Jessica," Sam cried and stumbled forward. He never heard the hate filled whispers _"If …we…are to go down…you're coming …with us."_


	25. Final hurdle

**Word count: ~100**

* * *

><p>"No!" Dean latched on his brother as if his life depended on it, but six years of hunting made keeping Sam down a whole lot more difficult. And the anguished cries for Jessica - they hurt just as bad as they did back then.<p>

"She's not there." Dean fervently repeated in his brother ear. "It's all an illusion. Now come back to me and finish this lil'brother!"

Sam stopped fighting and turned his head, eyes shining with uncertainty and unshed tears. "Dean?"

"Sammy, trust me on this." Dean's arms tightened across his brother's chest.

_I'm not letting you go_.

Brokenly, Sam resumed the chant.


	26. Victory

**AN: **I honestly didn't planned it like this and I still have one prompt I haven't used, but the muse has spoken and I had to write it down.

**A BIG THANK YOU! **to all of you that have given this little experiment of mine a chance. I consider it a success and I'm glad you were with me in this adventure. And don't think we won't meet again, there are several plot bunnies and one persistent plot monkey that are just waiting to be exorcised. :D

Until we meet again, I bid you all Happy Reading!

**Words count: ~100**

* * *

><p>It was over.<p>

They had won.

They vanquished the monster, saved the damsel a.k.a. Sam – _"Shut up Dean!"- _and took out the celebratory beers from the trunk of the Impala.

Yet, it barely felt like a victory.

Dean looked at his brother and immediately recognized signs of a brood-fest starting.

A preemptive strike was in order.

"You know, all this could have been avoided had you listened to me."

"Big brother knows best?" Sam snorted, but his pinched expression softened at the edges.

"See? I knew you'd eventually agree with me."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Idjits." Bobby concluded and took a sip from his beer.

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>


End file.
